My Past My Present
by shienya
Summary: Kim Joonmyeon dan Wu Yifan, bersahabat sangat baik saat kecil lalu tiba-tiba saja berpisah dan akhirnya bertemu kembali, hanya saja kali ini mereka tidak mengenali satu sama lain. Krisho fict! Suck at summary. DLDR. Rnr juseyo?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: God, Their parents, S.M Ent.**

**Character: Kris, Suho and some EXO members for cameo. **

**Rated: T**

**Warning:BL, AU, typo(s), a _too_ mainstream plot, etc, not fully edited.**

**.**

**Enjoy! Happy reading!**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Jiaheng-ah!" Seorang bocah yang baru menginjak usia 5 tahun itu berlari seraya memamerkan senyuman lebarnya kearah bocah yang dipanggil 'Jiaheng' itu.<p>

"Hey! Joonmyeon-ah, kau kembali lagi?" Jiaheng menatap Joonmyeon tak percaya, Joonmyeon mengangguk semangat sambil tetap tersenyum lebar.

Jiaheng baru saja kenal dengan Joonmyeon kemarin sore saat keluarga Joonmyeon mengunjungi panti asuhan tempat dimana ia tinggal. Menurut sepengetahuannya, keluarga Joonmyeon merupakan sebuah keluarga kaya dari Seoul sana. Jiaheng bahkan tidak tahu dimana Seoul itu berada, ia hanya mengangguk bodoh saat ibu panti asuhannya menjelaskan dimana Seoul itu berada, yang jelas itu berada cukup jauh dari dimana tempatnya tinggal saat ini, di Busan.

"Aku kan sudah berjanji untuk menemuimu hari ini, Jiaheng." Ujar Joonmyeon riang, Jiaheng hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan membalas senyum Joonmyeon sama lebarnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita bermain lagi!" ajak Jiaheng lalu menarik tangan mungil Joonmyeon menuju taman bermain yang tak jauh dari panti asuhan miliknya.

Keluarga Kim—keluarga Joonmyeon maksudnya, memang keluarga yang bisa dikatakan cukup kaya. Ayahnya merupakan seorang dosen dan juga pemilik salah satu sekolah ternama di Seoul, sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang merangkap menjadi guru matematika.

Tujuan keluarga Kim datang kesini memang murni untuk mengunjungi panti asuhan tempat tinggal Jiaheng, sekedar memberi beberapa jumlah uang yang tentu saja sangat bermanfaat untuk pembangunan atau renovasi dari panti asuhan ini. Panti asuhan ini semakin lama semakin banyak penghuninya. Ibu pemilik panti asuhan ini dengan senang hati dan sangat berterimakasih kepada Keluarga Kim setelahnya.

Dari situlah awal pertemuan Joonmyeon dengan Jiaheng. Jiaheng merupakan bocah yang usianya hanya berbeda satu tahun diatas Joonmyeon. Ia berada disini sejak usianya menginjak usia 9 bulan, orangtuanya saat itu menaruhnya didepan pintu panti asuhan dengan Jiaheng yang berada didalam sebuah keranjang karena alasan tidak mampu membiayai hidup Jiaheng lagi.

Kedua orang tua kandungnya berasal dari China dan nama Jiaheng itu adalah nama pemberian kedua orang tua kandungnya, setidaknya itu yang Jiaheng tahu berdasarkan surat yang ditemukan Ibu pantinya di keranjang tempatnya dulu diletakkan. Surat itu ditulis langsung oleh orang tuanya.

Mereka berdua tak sengaja bertemu di halaman belakang panti asuhan, Joonmyeon yang melihat Jiaheng bermain sendiri dan tidak berbaur pada teman pantinya yang lain pun merasa iba lalu mendekati Jiaheng dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Jiaheng sempat kaget tiba-tiba seorang bocah berkulit putih dan berwajah manis itu berada di hadapannya. Jiaheng hanya mengangguk tanpa membalas memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namamu siapa? Dan mengapa kau hanya bermain sendiri saja?" Tanya Joonmyeon kecil sambil memasang senyum manisnya.

"Jiaheng. Itu karena aku tidak begitu suka bermain dengan banyak orang," jawab Jiaheng dengan suara pelan sambil bermain dengan mainan mobil-mobilan yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Bolehkah aku bermain denganmu?" Ucap Joonmyeon, Jiaheng lalu mendongak dan menatap Joonmyeon yang tengah memasang aegyo andalannya. Jiaheng tidak bisa menolak dan memilih untuk mengangguk.

Sudah hampir seminggu mereka bermain bersama dan ternyata keluarga Kim memilih untuk berlibur di Busan, tempat mereka menginap juga tidak begitu jauh dari panti asuhan Jiaheng. Terkadang Joonmyeon sering pergi tanpa meminta ijn dari orangtuanya untuk pergi menemui Jiaheng.

Hubungan mereka berdua pun menjadi sangat dekat, Jiaheng yang sadar dirinya lebih tua bertindak seolah-olah sebagai pelindung bagi Joonmyeon. Baginya Joonmyeon adalah seorang bocah yang ceroboh, ia seringkali terjatuh tanpa sebab dan membuat Jiaheng sendiri khawatir dan memutuskan untuk melindungi bocah berwajah manis itu.

Joonmyeon pun merasa sangat nyaman dengan Jiaheng, Jiaheng selalu menjaganya dari anak-anak yang iseng padanya. Hubungan mereka pun semakin hari semakin dekat, Jiaheng tak jarang menanamkan beberapa kecupan manis dikening Joonmyeon atau kedua pipi Joonmyeon.

Hingga suatu hari, Jiaheng membawa Joonmyeon menuju suatu tempat yang berada cukup tersembunyi yaitu dibalik semak-semak yang ada ditaman bermain dekat panti asuhannya.

"Joonmyeonie,"

"Ne?"

"Aku merasa sangat bahagia bertemu denganmu, kau tahu?" Ujar Jiaheng, Joonmyeon tertawa kecil dan bergumam 'aku juga' pada Jiaheng. Jiaheng menarik Joonmyeon kedalam pelukannya dan Joonmyeon membalas pelukan Jiaheng, Joonmyeon melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Jiaheng. Kedua anak ini kelihatan begitu manis ketika berpelukan seperti itu.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Joonmyeonie," gumam Jiaheng diantara helaian rambut Joonmyeon yang berbau buah apel itu.

"Aku lebih menyayangi Jiaheng!" balas Joonmyeon sambil terkikik pelan dalam pelukan Jiaheng. Jiaheng mau tak mau tersenyum dan menampakan deretan gigi susunya yang rapi. Jiaheng pun melepas pelukannya pada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menatap Jiaheng bingung saat Jiaheng sibuk merogoh saku celana yang bergambar kartun favoritenya itu, Spongebob, lalu mengeluarkan 2 buah benda yang menyerupai gantungan kunci yang terbuat dari beberapa lilitan benang dan sebuah bandul dari besi yang dibentuk menyerupai huruf 'J' diujung benang itu.

"Ini untukmu Joonmyeonie, dengan adanya ini kau bisa terus mengingatku dimanapun kau berada. Ini sebagai bukti sayang kita berdua. Gantungan ini memiliki inisial nama kita berdua, Jiaheng dan Joonmyeon." jelas Jiaheng kemudian ia menarik tangan Joonmyeon dan menaruh gantungan buatannya sendiri ditelapak tangan Joonmyeon lalu tersenyum pada Joonmyeon.

"G-gomawo, Jiaheng-ah. Aku akan menjaga benda ini baik-baik,.." ucap Joonmyeon dengan tubuh bergetar dan mata yang berair siap untuk menangis kapan saja.

"Aku juga berjanji ketika kita berdua besar nanti, aku akan menikahimu, Kim Joonmyeon." Ujar Jiaheng dengan kepalan tangannya yang berada didepan dada. Joonmyeon pun terisak pelan lalu menghambur kepelukan Jiaheng.

Dan sepanjang sore itu pun mereka menikmati momen mereka berdua.

Keesokkan harinya, Jiaheng mendapat kabar bahwa Joonmyeon sudah tidak berada di Busan lagi. Saat ia bertanya pada Ibunya, wanita paruh baya itu tidak tahu karena memang keluarga Joonmyeon tak pernah berkata apa-apa lagi padanya. Jiaheng merasa sangat kecewa dan ia terus-terusan mengurung dirinya didalam kamar. Bocah berusia 6 tahun itu tampak tak bersemangat untuk hidup lagi sejak kepergian Joonmyeonnya.

3 bulan berikutnya ia pun dikejutkan dengan kabar bahwa ia akan diadopsi oleh kedua pasangan kaya raya kewarganegaraan China yang sengaja pergi ke Korea untuk mengadopsi seorang anak. Jiaheng hanya bisa menurut saat sang Ibu menyuruhnya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Lagipula Jiaheng sudah menunggu-nunggu waktunya untuk diadopsi. Siapa tahu saja, dengan diadopsinya dia, ia bisa pergi mencari Joonmyeonnya itu.

Jiaheng pun diadposi dan tinggal bersama kedua pasangan itu dan tinggal di China, namanya pun diganti menjadi Wu Yifan dan bukan Jiaheng lagi. Tak sampai beberapa bulan mereka tinggal di China, ayah angkat Jiaheng—Yifan maksudnya, pindah pekerjaan ke Kanada. Yifan berada disana hampir 10 tahun lamanya. Sepertinya Tuhan belum mentakdirkan Yifan dan Joonmyeon untuk bertemu kembali.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Suho-ah! Yah, anak pemalas bangun!"

Satu lagi pagi yang buruk, pikir namja bermarga Kim itu. Ia masih betah dengan posisinya sekarang. Terbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan selimut yang membungkusnya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dari ibunya yang dengan spesial datang membangunkannya karena biasanya hanya para maidnya yang membangunkan dia.

Ibunya pun menarik selimut yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuhnya dan membuat tubuhnya tertarik hingga jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Ugh.." namja berambut coklat kemerahan itu mendesah pelan saat dirasakan rasa sakit menjalar keseluruh bagian badannya. Ibunya memang tahu bagaimana cara membangunkan dirinya dengan cepat dan tepat. Benar-benar.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun? Cepat sana mandi lalu sarapan dan pergi sekolah!" perintah sang Ibu sambil menatap anaknya yang terbaring setengah sadar dilantai. Suho, nama namja itu, pun cepat-cepat beranjak diri dan bergegas pergi menuju kamar mandi daripada mendengar omelan Ibunya lebih lanjut.

Seusainya mandi, pria bertubuh mungil ini berjalan menuju ruang makan. Disana ia melihat orang tuanya telah duduk dengan tenang menyantap sarapan mereka masing-masing. Ibunya melirik Suho sekilas.

"Kau mau langsung berangkat atau perlu supir Lee antarkan?"

Suho menggeleng, ia menyambar satu tangkup roti dan sebuah susu kotak lalu pergi keluar tanpa berpamitan pada orangtuanya. Nyonya Kim mendesah pelan melihat anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Kurasa ia masih kesal karena memisahkan dia dengan anak panti itu dulu…"

Kepala keluarga Kim itu hanya diam tak menyahut, dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan istrinya itu.

.

##

.

Sekolah Suho berada tak jauh dengan rumahnya, Suho biasa berjalan kaki atau menaiki bus untuk berangkat sekolah. Hari ini ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Sesekali ia menendangi batu kerikil yang berada didepannya dengan sambil mengunyah roti yang dibawanya dari rumah.

**_Drrt Drrt_**

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya lalu meng-unlock ponselnya.

_From: Sehun_

_To: Suho-hyung_

_Yah, hyung cepatlah datang! Aku ingin meminjam PR matematikamu!_

_Monday, 07.13am._

"Aish, bocah ini benar-benar. Ia hanya menghubungiku ketika ada perlunya saja," Suho memilih untuk mendiamkan pesan dari sahabatnya itu dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku kantong.

**Ctak!**

Tanpa sengaja gantungan ponsel Suho terlepas dan jatuh. Ia pun menunduk dan mengambil gantungan ponselnya itu. Gantungan itu hanya terbuat dari lilitan benang dengan bandul diujungnya. Ia menatap gantungan itu sebentar lalu kembali memasukannya ke saku celana miliknya dan mulai berlari menuju sekolahnya.

Beberapa kemudian, Suho sampai dikelasnya. Kelas 11-A, berisikan anak-anak pintar atau kaya. Nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal efek dari larinya tadi. Beruntunglah kau Oh Sehun karena hyung tersayangnya ini rela berlari demi dirinya.

"Suho-hyung!"

Suho seolah-olah tak mendengar teriakan namanya, ia terus berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada dipojok, dibaris kedua dari belakang dekat jendela. Ia melempar tasnya asal lalu duduk disana.

"Suho-hyu—"

"Ya, ya, ya, Sehun. Ini PR matematika yang kau minta," potong Suho sebelum Sehun berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya sebentar lalu mengambil buku milik Suho. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya dikursi kosong sebelah Suho dan mulai menyalin isi PR milik Suho.

_Well_, Suho memang terkenal dengan kepintarannya dibidang akademis. Ia selalu berada diperingkat 1 dikelasnya dan hingga saat ini belum ada yang berhasil menyainginya. Itu terbilang wajar jika kedua orang tuanya sama-sama bekerja sebagai guru dan dosen jadi tak heran darimana Suho mendapatkan kecerdasannya itu.

"Hey hyung," panggil Sehun tiba-tiba dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada PR matematikanya dan tangannya yang sibuk menyalin angka-angka dari buku matematika milik Suho.

"Apa?" balas Suho singkat yang saat itu tengah menggoreskan beberapa coretan dimejanya dengan menggunakan sebuah bolpoin yang ia ambil dari tempat pensil Sehun.

"Kudengar akan ada murid baru lho hari ini.."

"Oh ya?" balas Suho dengan nada yang terdengar sama sekali tak tertarik. _Apa urusanku jika ada murid baru datang kesini_, Suho membatin.

"Kalau aku tak salah dengar sih dia itu berasal dari Kanada, hyung. Tampaknya dia murid yang pintar, hehe. Dia bisa jadi sainganmu, hyung!" ujar Sehun memanas-manasi hyungnya itu. Ia tahu jelas bahwa Suho sangat tidak suka jika ada orang yang menyaingi kepintarannya apalagi merebut posisi peringkat 1 dikelas ini.

Suho mendengus pelan, ia menghentikan kegiatannya mencoret-coret meja. Suho menatap keluar jendela, pandangannya tertuju pada kumpulan awan-awan yang bergerak searah dengan angin berhembus.

Sehun menatap hyung yang sudah dikenalnya hampir setengah dari umurnya saat ini.

Baru saja ia ingin bertanya 'kenapa' pada hyungnya itu tapi bel sekolah itu lebih dulu berbunyi dan Sehun pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sebelum pergi Sehun tak lupa mengembalikan PR Suho dan membisikkan terimakasih di telinga Suho, Suho hanya mengangguk setelahnya dengan pandangan masih tertuju pada pemandangan diluar jendela kelasnya itu.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, wali kelas mereka pun masuk dengan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan rambut blondenya yang nampak mencolok berjalan dibelakang mengikuti. Kelas pun serentak penuh dengan suara bisikan-bisikan siswa.

Kim sonsaengnim pun mulai membuka mulutnya, "Selamat pagi anak-anak. Kita kedatangan teman baru disini. Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Wu Yifan, kalian bisa memanggilku Kris. Aku pindahan dari Kanada, senang bertemu kalian semua.." lalu ia tersenyum tipis dan membuat semua siswi dikelas itu menjerit genit. Tentu saja, wanita mana yang tidak tertarik dengan Yifan atau Kris ini. Wajahnya bak seperti model yang dipotret dimajalah-majalah, dengan postur badan yang tinggi dan juga uh—suaranya yang memabukkan itu. Wajar saja jika berpuluh-puluh wanita rela mengantri demi dirinya.

"Sudah, sudah. Nah, Kris-ssi kau bisa duduk ditempat yang kosong" titah Kim sonsaengnim, Kris mengangguk mengerti lalu mulai berjalan menuju tempat kosong yang hanya tersisa diujung ruangan kelas ini.

Ia pun menarik bangku dan duduk. Ditatapnya teman sebangkunya yang sedari tadi sibuk melihat keluar jendela. Kris memilih untuk tidak memperdulikannya, ia kembali menatap kedepan mendengarkan ocehan Kim sonsaengnim.

.

.

**To be continue**

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: <strong>

well, saya bawa ff krisho lagi dan kali ini berchapter wihiii~ semoga readers suka ne:3 *aegyo bareng suho*

Kritik dan saran **sangat** saya perlukan demi kelanjutan ff ini hehe. jangan malu-malu untuk memberi review nee~:3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: God, Their parents, S.M Ent.**

**Character: Kris, Suho, Sehun.**

**Rated: T**

**Warning:BL, AU, typo(s), a ****_too_**** mainstream plot, etc.**

**.**

**Enjoy! Happy reading!**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hyung, kau tidak makan?"

Saat ini Sehun dan Suho sedang berada di kantin sekolah mereka. Mereka berdua tengah duduk di meja kantin dengan beberapa makanan diatas meja.

"Ani, kau makan saja sendiri.."

"Sesuap saja, hyung. Daripada nanti kau kelaparan" bujuk Sehun, tapi hyungnya itu malah menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sehun menatap hyungnya aneh. Tidak biasanya Suho-hyungnya bersikap cuek seperti ini, ya memang dia biasanya cuek hanya saja ini terasa lain bagi Sehun.

"Kau kenapa, hyung?" Tanya Sehun, Suho hanya bergumam sesuatu yang tak jelas. Ia terus memutar-mutar ponselnya yang sedari tadi diletakkan diatas meja. Mata Sehun menangkap sesuatu.

"Itu apa, hyung?" Sehun menunjuk sebuah benda yang menggantung pada ponsel Suho. Suho melihat Sehun sebentar lalu pandangannya beralih pada telunjuk Sehun.

Ah, gantungan itu.

"Ah, gantungan ini.." Suho kembali bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya dan menatap jenuh kearah Suho. Hyungnya benar-benar dalam kondisi buruk hari ini. Sehun memilih untuk diam dan melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

"Um, permisi, Suho-ssi?" Tiba-tiba seorang murid perempuan datang. Rambut hitam kecoklatan yang ia kuncir tampak berantakan. Beberapa anak rambut keluar dari kuncirannya, jelas sekali ia sehabis berlari untuk sampai kesini.

Suho mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap murid perempuan itu dengan tatapan 'ada apa'.

Seolah bisa membaca arti dari tatapan Suho ia pun membuka mulutnya, "Tadi Kim sonsaengnim menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu untuk segera ke ruang guru."

"Sekarang juga?"

"Ne"

Suho mendesah pelan. _Merepotkan sekali_, pikirnya.

"Hanya itu saja, aku permisi dulu, Suho-ssi" perempuan itu membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan menjauhi meja Suho dan Sehun.

"Kau mau pergi, hyung?" Tanya Sehun yang sedari tadi sudah berhenti mengunyah makanannya sejak kedatangan murid perempuan itu. Suho mengangguk malas.

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai di kelas nanti, Sehun-ah."

"Neh!"

Suho lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan mulai berjalan kearah ruang guru berada. Letak ruang guru berada di lantai 2 sekolah ini dan jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari kantin. Beberapa menit kemudian ia sampai di depan ruang guru. Suho mengetuk pelan pintu ruang guru kemudian memutar knop pintunya.

Ruang guru saat itu agak sedikit lengang karena hampir setengah dari guru disana mungkin memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka yang sangat berharga itu dengan pergi makan dikantin sekolah. Hanya beberapa guru terlihat, seperti Kim sonsaengnim contohnya.

Selain Kim sonsaengnim ia melihat murid laki-laki yang tampak asing baginya. Tubuhnya begitu tinggi dan rambutnya pun di cat blonde.

_Mungkin dia murid baru itu_, ucapnya dalam hati.

"Ah neo, Kim Suho-ssi! Kemari-kemari!" Kim sonsaengnim melambaikan tangannya kearah Suho dengan cepat ia menghampiri Kim sonsaengnim lalu membungkuk.

"Kau memanggilku, Kim sonsaengnim?"

"Ya. Aku hanya ingin menugaskanmu untuk mengajak Kris-ssi berjalan mengelilingi sekolah kita. Kau tahu sendiri kan dia baru masuk hari ini. Aku takut ia akan tersesat di sekolah kita yang besar ini." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Suho mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, Kim sonsaengnim," Kim sonsaengnim tersenyum kecil dan menepuk bahu Suho.

"Kalian boleh pergi." Perintah Kim sonsaengnim, Kris dan Suho sama-sama mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang guru.

Setelah pintu ruang guru itu tertutup, Suho memutar badannya dan menatap Kris."Jujur saja, aku malas menemanimu tur keliling sekolah. Aku disini tidak dibayar menjadi seorang tour guide. Jadi bisakah kau melakukannya itu sendiri, Kris-ssi?" ujar Suho nada bicaranya terdengar dingin dan agak ketus. Entah Kris ada salah apa, tapi nampaknya Suho tidak begitu suka dengan pria berambut blonde yang berdiri didepannya ini.

Kris membentuk sebuah seringaian dibibirnya, "Begitukah caramu menyambut murid baru, heh?"

Suho menatap kedua mata elang milik Kris, Kris membalas menatap iris berwarna coklat milik Suho. "Terserah apa katamu, yang penting aku tidak ingin menemanimu. Aku punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan." Suho pun berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Kris.

"Pekerjaan? Pekerjaan seperti menatap langit dan melamun ya?" ejek Kris lalu tertawa mengejek. Suho memilih untuk tidak mendengarkan ejekkan Kris dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kim Suho ya.." ucapnya pelan.

_Tapi mengapa matanya mengingatkanku pada seseorang ya_.

###

Suho mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Anak baru itu benar-benar menyebalkan, ugh, ia ingin menonjok wajah sok coolnya itu. Suho melirik jam tangan yang terpasang manis di pergelangan tangan sebelah kirinya. Waktu istirahatnya tinggal kurang dari 10 menit lagi dan bahkan ia belum memasukkan sesuap makanan kedalam mulutnya. Salahnya juga menolak ajakkan Sehun untuk makan tadi. Tapi kalau saja ia tidak dipanggil mungkin ia dapat mengunyah beberapa suap makanan. Ia benar-benar akan mengutuk anak baru itu, ia bersumpah.

Ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya itu menuju kelas tempatnya belajar. Sehabis ini pelajaran Jung sonsaengnim, pikirnya. Ia memegang knop pintu itu dan membuka pintu kelasnya.

Duak!

"A-aw, appo!" pekik seseorang dibalik pintu kelasnya. Suho sedikit terkejut, ia pun melirik seseorang dibalik pintu kelasnya. Ia baru saja membuka pintu dan belum sempat masuk kedalam setelah mendengar suara pekikan dari dalam kelasnya.

"Lho, Sehun? Kau sedang apa disana?" Suho menatap Sehun yang tengah mengelus keningnya yang mungkin terbentur pintu. Sehun menatap hyung yang tingginya berbeda beberapa centi dibawahnya lalu memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku tadi ingin keluar mencarimu karena kau tak kembali tapi aku malah terpentok pintu saat kau ingin masuk. Ugh," jawab Sehun sambil menatap hyungnya. Suho hanya tersenyum melihat dongsaengnya ini. Sehun memang teman yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudara kandung oleh Suho.

"Mian ne, aku kan tidak tahu kalau kau ingin keluar juga."

Sehun masih saja merajuk dengan memajukan bibirnya tanpa membalas permintaan maaf dari Suho. Kalau sudah begini Suho pasti akan mengeluarkan trik andalannya.

"Mian ne, Sehunnie~ hyung tidak sengaja. Setelah pulang sekolah hyung akan mentraktirmu bubble tea, deh. Bagaimana?" ucap Suho memelas dengan mata yang sengaja dikedip-kedipkan. Sehun memang lemah dengan aegyo, apalagi aegyo dari Suho. Jarang-jarang hyungnya yang cuek bebek ini melakukan aegyo. Pout dibibirnya digantikan dengan senyuman lebar lalu menarik tangan Suho dan memeluk pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

Sehun tertawa tepat disamping telinga Suho, nafasnya menggelitik permukaan kulit Suho. "Janji ya, hyung~" Suho lalu mengangguk, ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sehun. Kan malu kalau dilihat murid yang lain tengah berpelukan di depan pintu kelas seperti ini. Lagipula ia tidak begitu suka dengan _skinship_ seperti ini.

"Ekhem!"

Mendengar seseorang tiba-tiba berdeham., Suho spontan melepas pelukan Sehun walaupun memperoleh protes dari dongsaeng berkulit putihnya itu yang kembali melingkarkan tangannya di leher Suho, terlihat seperti orang yang memeluk kekasihnya posesif. Ia membalikan badannya dan menatap anak baru menyebalkan, Suho menyebutnya, sedang menatap mereka datar.

"Kalau mau bermesraan jangan didepan pintu seperti ini, mengganggu orang masuk saja." Ujar Kris dengan nada datar, tatapan matanya tidak terlepas dari Suho yang tengah menatapnya tak kalah datar. Kris melirik tangan Sehun yang tengah memeluk pria mungil itu dengan tatapan tak suka.

Dan sepertinya Sehun menyadari tatapan tak suka yang Kris berikan, ia bukannya melepas malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Suho.

"Hei, minggir. Aku mau masuk kelas" nada bicara Kris terdengar memerintah kali ini. Nilai Kris dimata Suho semakin buruk saja kalau Kris berbicara seperti itu padanya. Suho tidak suka diperintah, perintah orang tuanya saja kadang tidak ia laksanakan apalagi perintah namja jangkung didepannya ini.

"Ya! Tak usah berbicara seperti itu pada kami. Kami juga akan menyingkir kok, tuan muda Wu" balas Sehun yang sepertinya menyadari atmosfer disekeliling mereka berubah. Ia tidak mau Suho meledak dan memaki Kris disini. Ia tahu kalau hyungnya ini tidak suka diperintah. Ia pun melepas pelukannya pada Suho dan menarik pergelangan tangan pria bertubuh mungil itu untuk masuk kedalam kelas.

Kris hanya mendengus pelan melihat Sehun dan Suho, jujur saja ia tidak begitu suka dengan kedekatan Sehun dan teman sebangkunya itu. Tapi kenapa bisa begitu ya. Rasanya setelah menatap mata Suho ia kembali terbawa pada memori 11 tahun lalu.

Memori tentang dirinya dan bocah bernama Kim Joonmyeon. Sampai saat ini sejujurnya Kris merindukan Joonmyeon. Sangat bahkan. Sampai-sampai, dengan baik hati Joonmyeon sering mengunjunginya dialam mimpi. Tapi tidak mungkinkan kalau Kim Suho adalah Kim Joonmyeon. Secara kepribadian mereka saja sudah bertolak belakang.

Kim Joonmyeon yang Kris kenal adalah anak dengan perangai lembut dan terkesan manis. Berbeda sekali dengan Kim Suho yang cuek dan dingin itu. Kris menghembuskan napasnya. _Ini benar-benar menyusahkan_.

"Um, permisi. Aku ingin lewat, Kris-ssi.." Kris melihat gadis dengan kuncir dua itu menatapnya dan seolah berkata minggir-aku-ingin-masuk. Kris tersadar ia terus berdiri di depan pintu dan menjadi penghalang orang yang ingin masuk. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

###

Matahari kini tampak berada di sebelah barat, sinarnya tak begitu terang seperti tadi siang. Sore itu Suho dan Sehun tengah berjalan-jalan di komplek pertokoan yang menyediakan berbagai macam jajanan. Sesuai janjinya, Suho membelikan Sehun sebuah bubble tea dengan flavor coklat favoritnya sedangkan ia hanya membeli cappuchino kesukaanya.

"Hey, hyung.."

"Hmm?"

Sehun menatap Suho yang tengah menyesap cappuchinonya dengan uap hangat yang menyembul dari minumannya itu. Sehun menelusuri setiap lekuk dari wajah hyungnya ini. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Suho ia menyadari Suho adalah pria yang manis. Hanya saja kepribadiannya tak semanis wajahnya.

Pernah sekali Sehun tanpa sengaja menguping percakapan dari kedua orangtuanya dengan Suho. Saat itu usia mereka berdua baru 10 tahun untuk Sehun dan 11 tahun untuk Suho. Ia mendengar percakapan keempat orang tua itu, ibu Suho saat itu bercerita tentang bagaimana Suho sewaktu kecil.

Suho merupakan anak dengan berperangai manis dan hangat, hampir semua orang menyukai dirinya. Hingga suatu hari saat keluarga Kim berkunjung ke panti dalam rangka amal, Suho ternyata dekat dengan salah satu anak panti disana. Ayah dan Ibu Suho yang melihat itu merasa tidak senang. Ia tidak mau anaknya berteman dengan anak panti asuhan yang asal usul keluarganya tak jelas.

Mereka terpaksa membawa Suho pulang tanpa tahu perasaan Suho yang mulai menyayangi anak dari panti asuhan itu. Ibu Suho juga mengatakan, Suho sempat _ngambek _dan menolak untuk berbicara dengan orangtuanya. Ibunya tak menyangkan bahwa efek yang ditimbulkan akan separah ini, ia menyadari bahwa Suho sangat menyayangi anak dari panti asuhan itu. Ibunya mulai merasa menyesal karena memisahkan mereka berdua.

Berbeda dengan ayah Suho, ayahnya terkesan tidak peduli. Ia hanya tidak mau anaknya tertular hal-hal buruk yang mungkin saja anak panti asuhan itu bawa. Ibu Suho sudah mencoba berbicara pada kepala keluarga Kim itu. Karena sifat keras kepala Ayah Suho, ia menolak mentah-mentah usul yang diajukan oleh Ibu Suho.

Hampir berbulan-bulan Suho menolak berbicara dengan orangtuanya. Ia hanya berbicara dengan para maid yang bekerja dirumahnya. Hingga suatu hari, Suho meminta pada orangtuanya untuk mengganti namanya. Ya, namanya memang bukan Suho melainkan Joonmyeon, Kim Joonmyeon.

Awalnya orangtua Suho sempat kaget dengan permintaan anak mereka itu. Tapi kalau dengan mengganti nama Suho, ah, Joonmyeon menjadi Suho dapat membuat hubungan anak dan orangtua itu kembali seperti dulu kenapa tidak?

Ayah dan Ibu Suho akhirnya sepakat untuk mengganti nama Joonmyeon menjadi Suho, Kim Suho. Tidak begitu susah karena ayah Suho punya banyak kenalan untuk menangani hal tersebut. Nama Suho itu pun ia pakai sampai sekarang, dengan kepribadian yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan Joonmyeon. Setidaknya itu yang Sehun dapat peroleh dari hasil curi-curi dengarnya. _Kan lumayan biar bisa semakin dekat dengan Suho-hyung_, pikir Sehun kecil sambil terkekeh.

"…hun? Sehun?" suara Suho dan lambaian tangan didepan wajahnya menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. _Eh, sedari tadi aku melamun?_

"Ya, kau ini kenapa? Aku panggil tidak menyahut dan bahkan bubble tea-mu itu tak kau minum," omel Suho sambil menatap bubble tea dan wajahnya bergantian.

Yang diomeli malah tertawa kikuk, ia menyedot kembali bubble teanya yang sempat terbengkalai tadi. "Aku melamun, hyung. Mian ne~"

"Terserah, hun" balas Suho singkat. Sehun menaikan alisnya, _dia marah?_

"Kau tidak marah kan, hyung?"

"Hm, tidak"

"Tuhkan, kau marah hyung"

Suho menggendikkan bahunya dan tak membalas lagi. Sehun kembali mempoutkan bibirnya yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya jika sedang kesal atau ngambek.

Merasa tak mendapat balasan, Sehun merangkul Suho yang berada disampingnya lalu mensejajarkan wajahnya didepan wajah Suho. Ia menatap mata Suho lekat-lekat. Suho sedikit kaget dengan rangkulan dibahunya dan wajah Sehun yang terbilang cukup dekat. Hembusan nafas Sehun sekarang dapat Suho rasakan menggelitik permukaan wajahnya.

_Kenapa anak ini jadi doyan skinship begini sih_, rutuk Suho dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa, Hun? Wajahmu terlalu dekat, bodoh." Suho mengulurkan satu tangannya dan mencoba menjauhkan wajah pria bermarga Oh tersebut. Bukannya menjauh, Sehun malah semakin mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya. Masa bodo dengan tangan Suho yang sudah menekan pipinya. Kalau saja ia tidak sedang memegang bubble tea miliknya ia pasti dapat menahan tangan Suho.

Cup

Satu kecupan singkat mendarat dipipi sebelah kanan Suho. Mata Suho membulat, wajah Sehun juga sudah tak berada di depan wajahnya lagi. Suho menatap Sehun yang sudah kembali menyedot bubble teanya dengan tatapan horror.

"Kau…anak nakal! Kenapa menciumku, Oh Sehuuuuun?!" teriak Suho gemas pada Sehun. Rasanya ia ingin menumpahkan seluruh cappuchinonya pada Sehun.

Orang yang diteriaki malah tertawa melihat ekspresi hyungnya saat ini. Wajahnya memerah karena marah atau mungkin malu karena dicium olehnya. "Jangan marah ne, hyung~ bbuing bbuing~ hahaha"

###

Kris tengah berbaring ditempat tidurnya, sedari tadi ia hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah gantungan dengan bentuk 'J' sebagai bandulnya.

_Kapan aku dapat bertemu denganmu, Joonmyeon-ah? _

_Apakah kau masih ingat denganku?_

"Kim Suho…"

Kris tiba-tiba bangkit, ia segera mengambil ponsel yang ada didalam sakunya. Pria berdarah China itu mulai mengotak-atik isi kontak ponselnya. Kemudian ia menempelkan benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu didekat telinganya.

"Ya, pak Jung tolong cari tahu semua informasi tentang Kim Suho. Besok siang atau sore sudah harus ada di kamarku."

.

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: <strong>

hai, hehe.

ini ff udah terlantar hampir 4 bulan ya kalau gasalah._.

sebenernya saya udah gaada feel lagi sama ff ini bingung mau lanjutin kaya gimana lagi, hiks /curcol. mana akhir2 ini exo lagi banyak masalah saya makin gak mood lanjutinnya TvT

tapi saya berterimakasih loh masih ada yang review juga;; maaf ya kalo rada lompat2 atau kepotong2 atau gimana gitu._. dan juga diksi saya juga gabegitu bagus hiks /ugly sobs.

terakhir, review juseyooo~ng? gomawooo!

salam, deerbaozi!


End file.
